banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Click Clock Wood
Click Clock Wood 'is the ninth and final world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in ''Banjo-Kazooie. Click Clock Wood is a deciduous forest level world which revolves around a very large tree that is positioned in the center of the level. The level is divided into four different seasons, in which various actions can alter how the world will turn out in the later seasons. Click Clock Wood is located on the eighth floor of the lair, reached by activating the water level switch near Rusty Bucket Bay. The puzzle for this world is located on the third floor in the pool next to the Treasure Trove Cove entrance. However, the podium for the puzzle is missing and will only appear when the duo hits a switch in the same room as the Click Clock Wood entrance. 15 Jiggies are required to complete the picture and open the level. Points of Interest *Heart of Click Clock Wood *The Large Tree *Mumbo's Skull *Eyrie's Nest *Nabnut's House **Nabnut's Pool and Attic *Gnawty's House (Autumn and Winter only) *The Tree House **Construction Site (Spring only) **Nearly finished Tree House (Summer only) **Completed Tree House (Autumn only) **Boarded Up Tree House (Winter only) *The Bramble Field (Frozen over in Winter) *The Zubba's Nest (Spring, Summer, and Autumn only) **Beehive Nest Remains (Winter only) *Gobi's Garden **Small Giant Sprout (Spring Only) **Large Giant Sprout (Summer Only) **Gobi's Flower (Autumn only) **Dead Flower (Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Pond (Spring, Autumn, and Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden *Top of the Tree Maps Image:ClickClockWoodNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:ClickClockWoodObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:ClickClockWoodJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #'''Take Care of Eyrie: Near the top of the tree in Spring, Beak Bust the giant egg to make Eyrie hatch. He will fall asleep immediately after. In Summer, feed Eyrie 5 caterpillars. In Autumn, he must be fed 10 caterpillars. As long as Eyrie is tended to in that order, Eyrie will have grown into a mighty eagle in Winter. Upon interacting with him, you'll be gifted a Jiggy. #'Defeat The Zubbas': Beak Bust the gooey panel atop the beehive in Summer. Approaching the Jiggy inside will trigger a fight with the Zubbas. Once all are defeated, the case around the Jiggy will dissolve. #'Feed Nabnut:' In Autumn, return all 6 acorns to Nabnut to receive a Jiggy. The acorns are found in the following places, all nearby his house: #*Inside his house. #*In a small pool room behind a glass window, accessible from a ramp leading to the right of Nabnut's house. #*Above the circular walkway, obtainable with a Flapflip Jump. #*In the center of the circular walkway, hanging in midair. It is advised to line up Banjo in a straight path with the walkway below so he can land safely after obtaining the acorn. #*At the end of a straight walkway below the circular walkway. #*At the bottom of a steep ramp next to the platform with the Grublin' Hood. Talon Trot is needed or Banjo will slip off. #'Plant a Flower:' Shoot Eggs from Kazooie's behind into the hole in the fenced-off garden in Spring. When enough Eggs are planted, a plant will instantly sprout from the ground. In Summer, Gobi will appear next to the plant. Beak Bust him to excrete water into the plant. He will promptly fall asleep and will become unresponsive for the rest of the season. Beak Bust him again in Autumn and the flower will bloom. To reach the Jiggy, simply jump onto the flower from the beehive above it. #'Visit Gnawty:' At the bottom of the moat, Gnawty can be found outside his blocked home. He can only be helped in Summer. Simply Beak Barge or Beak Bust the boulder to destroy it. The steep slope of his house prevents you from accessing the Jiggy until the water rises again. In Autumn, return to his home to collect the Jiggy. #'At the Top of the Tree:' In Spring, transform into the Bee and fly onto the highest platform on the tree. Alternatively, fly to the same spot in Winter using the Flight Pad. #'Inside the Whipcrack Lodge:' At the end of the climbable path on the tree, destroy the door and collect the Jiggy inside. Whipcracks litter this room and become progressively larger each season. This Jiggy can be collected any season, though the path leading to it is considerably easier in the later seasons. #'On a Ledge on the Tree: '''A series of leaves leading from the beginning of the tree climb lead to a ledge with a Jiggy. This Jiggy appears in Summer and Autumn and can be obtained by carefully platforming across the leaves. It can also be obtained by a well-timed jump near Nabnut's House. #'Inside the Treehouse:' A treehouse, located midway up the tree, is slowly constructed throughout the seasons. A Jiggy appears in one of the corners of it in Summer and Autumn. It can be collected in either season, but Summer is far more dangerous as the floor of the treehouse isn't completed. #'Find all 5 Jinjos.' Jinjos *'Blue''' - (Winter) On top of Mumbo's Skull. *'Green' - (Spring) In the Snarebear at the top of the tree path. *'Orange' - (Autumn) On top of a pile of leaves next to the flower garden. *'Pink' - (Spring) In the beehive; only obtainable as the Bee. *'Yellow' - (Summer) Obscured by tall grass in a corner near the entrance of the level. Extra Honeycombs *Inside Gnawty's House in Winter. To access it, find a hole in the ice near the dead flower. The icy water acts similar to the oily water from Rusty Bucket Bay so you must be quick. The Extra Honeycomb Piece is located on the upper shelf on the left of the room. *Inside a storage room above Nabnut's House. Beak Bomb the window and jump inside to access it. It can also be destroyed with a Rat-a-Tat Rap. The Extra Honeycomb Piece is atop a flat wood branch. Witch Switch *On the same ledge as Jiggy #8, in Winter. This will spawn a Jiggy at the top of the Click Clock Wood entrance room in Gruntilda's Lair. It can only be obtained by transforming into the Bee and flying up to the ledge. Mumbo Tokens *(Spring) In one of the Snarebears near the entrance. *(Spring) In the bramble field. *(Spring) Near Eyrie's Nest. *(Spring) In Nabnut's House. *(Spring) On a branch on the big tree. *(Spring) At the construction site of the unfinished treehouse. *(Spring) In another Snarebear near the lake. *(Winter) In the Zubbas' hive. *(Winter) Behind the flight pad in front of Gnawty's house *(Summer) After breaking the rock for the beaver, check the tunnel. *(Summer) Inside Mumbo's Hut, in the banisters above the entrance *(Autumn) Jump across the leaves to the left of the platform when going to the second level of the tree Extra Lives *(Spring) 2 on the very top of the tree. Note: Bee is needed to obtain one *(Summer) In the corner of the treehouse. *(Winter) Under the ice covering the pond nearest the entrance. *In the room filled with Whipcracks (where it stands varies through the seasons). *(Spring) Held by the Snarebear on the tree stump in the middle of the pond. *(Summer) Near Tip Tup In the corner by the tree ramp bridge over the dry river (opposite the Snarebear) Stop 'n' Swop *'Yellow Mystery Egg' - The Yellow Mystery Egg is on Nabnut's Table in the Winter. You must break the window of his house to enter inside. Mini-games -Zubba's Minigame (summer only) Characters *Nabnut the Squirrel *Gnawty the Beaver *Eyrie the Eagle *The Zubbas (Character) *Mumbo Jumbo (Transformation in Spring Only, and appears in Summer and Autumn) *Gobi the Camel Enemies *Grublin Hood *Snarebear (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *Sir Slush (Winter only) *Chinker (Winter only) *Big Clucker (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *Whipcrack *Beehive *Buzzbomb (Autumn only) *Bigbutt (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *The Zubbas (Boss, Summer only) Transformation Bee - requires 25 Mumbo Tokens Trivia *It is said by Rare that Click Clock Wood was the hardest level to design. http://rare.co.uk/blog/2010/10/08/top-5-hardest-levels-to-design/ *The theme song for Click Clock Wood is largely based on Oh, You Beautiful Doll, a ragtime love song published in 1911 by Seymour Brown and Nat D. Ayer. *This is the only level in the game to have no Jiggy Pad in its Jiggy Room, located through an underwater passage, left to the waterfall in the Waterfall Room, near to the entrance to Treasure Trove Cove. It's only by activating the Jiggy Pad Switch within its entrance room that you are able to complete the puzzle in order to get in. Requiring 15 Jiggys. **It's likely the switch that activates the Jiggy Pad was made so that the player couldn't open Click Clock Wood up early. *It is possible to play this level before playing Rusty Bucket Bay, rather than doing it in an orderly fashion. Some players choose to do so as they see the level before being too difficult with the polluted waters. *Click Clock Wood (Spring) is one of two themes available on the stereo vehicle part in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the other being Freezeezy Peak. *When the player is leaving Gnawty's House in Autumn. The game plays the music which plays in Gnawty's House, instead of the underwater remix of the normal Autumn theme. *This is the first and only world in Banjo-Kazooie to show Mumbo doing anything but his job and sleeping. In the Summer, he is fanning himself to stay cool in the heat. During Autumn, he is sweeping the leaves out of his hut. And in the Winter, he's gone on vacation and not even in his hut, but a Beehive is in his place. **In the Winter, Mumbo leaves his Skull because he is "On Vacation" - most likely to the beach that he is seen with everyone during the endgame cutscene. **There is a cut sign that says "On Vacation" which might have been intended to replace the beehive in Mumbo's Hut in the winter. *With the exception of Autumn, each season has 16 Musical Notes. The entrance has 4, leaving 48 notes in Autumn. **There are 4 Notes in The Zubba's Nest in Autumn. *In the intro of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, a shorter version of the Click Clock Wood theme can be heard when the Rare logo is displayed. *It is not possible to complete the game without entering this world, because of the 810 note door in Gruntilda's lair. **It is possible to complete "Grunty's Furnace Fun" and see the credits without having stepped foot in this world, a trait shared with "Rusty Bucket Bay". *This is one out of three worlds where a small-sized Spring Jump Pad can be found. It can be found in the autumn on a shrunken leaf while scaling the tree. The other two being "Treasure Trove Cove" and "Mad Monster Mansion." They were reduced obviously due to space restrictions. *The theme for the spring section was the very first song composed for the game by Grant Kirkhope. *Via emulator, if you would've gone up into the Autumn sky, you would be teleported back into the Heart of Click Clock Wood, whilst other skies just stop you as if hitting a ceiling. This is because any area in the game that has a fly pad will have an invisible ceiling in the area to keep the player from going to high, but there is no invisible ceiling in any area without a fly pad as the invisible barriers have no reason to exist if the player can't reach the sky anyway. *The Jinjos of this world are closely related to their seasons. **Pink and Green are in Spring representing flowers and grass. **Yellow is in Summer representing the sun **Orange is in Autumn representing the leaves turning **Blue is in Winter representing ice. *Once the flower is grown, it will remain in its tallest state in every season except Winter, where it has by then died down. And yet, it is still alive and well in Spring and Summer, even though it should either be gone or be the size that it was before watering it in a later season. Names in Other Languages Gallery Click_Clock_wood_1.jpg|A view of Gobi's Garden and the Zubbas' Nest during Spring. click_clock_wood_2.jpg|A view of Gobi's Garden and The Large Tree during Summer. Click_Clock_Wood_3.jpg|A Snarebear during Autumn. Click_Clock_Wood_4.jpg|The frozen Bramble Field during Winter. 966C48 screen 703PM.png|The Full Map of the Spring Click Clock Wood area. 9981C8_screen_704PM.png|The Full Map of the Summer Click Clock Wood area. 9D0A50_screen_705PM.png|The Full Map of the Autumn Click Clock Wood area. A07400_screen_706PM.png|The Full Map of the Winter Click Clock Wood area. CCW Autumn.png|Autumn Door CCW Spring.png|Spring Door CCW Summer.png|Summer Door CCW Winter.png|Winter Door Fall Season Switch.png|Autumn Symbol Spring Season Switch.png|Spring Symbol Summer Season Switch.png|Summer Symbol Winter Season Switch.png|Winter Symbol Category:Trivia